The Heart's Balance
by Addy-chan
Summary: Updated!CH12! As Riku and Mickey work on Kingdom Hearts, and Sora and Zidane in Kingdom Heaven. Midori is having her hands full in Kingdom Fantasy. Especially with a possessed Aerith showing up, to attempted to kill the Keyblade Heroine.
1. The Letter

The Heart's Balance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted material or characters in here. Copyrights belong to Square Enix, Disney, and their other respectable owners. 

I do own any original characters, keyblades, stories, items, ect. They are copyright me, Adrianne Masling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Letter

Sora sat there clutching the letter in his hand. He thought that it was all over. He thought the only thing he needed to do now was find Riku and King Mickey. No, it wasn't over though. Just like it read here. Things still needed fixing. Though he had to come to wander just how was King Mickey able to get this letter here from Kingdom Hearts? 

He looked back down at the letter. He wanted to make sure that everything was correct. For this was something he could not mess up. It read:

__

Hi Sora!, 

Congratulations and thank you! Because of you, the universe was pieced back together. I do not know what we all would have done with out you. However, it is not over yet.

The universe and the worlds maybe back together, but they are out of order. They are not balanced. If they are not put back into balance this whole universe could crumble once again. 

The key to putting the universe in balance is a heart. Not just any heart however. The heart of a very special young man like yourself, named Evan. His Body, Soul, and Heart are separated. They must be brought back together. In order to do this you must find his Keyblade. 

In my castle behind my throne is a secret entrance. There it leads to a room where there's a portal. This portal can take you to any world in this sector. You, Donald, and Goofy must take this portal and go to Hollow Baston. There you will meet up with a young man named Zidane. He will give you more details about the mission.

Good luck, Sora! And thank you.

Sincerely Yours,

King Mickey

Sora folded the letter, and put it in his pocket. "Donald, Goofy, let's go." 

The two gave a nod to him. The made haste to the palace. Together they pushed the huge thrown revealing a door. Sora reached out and opened the door. 

There was long stairway leading down to the room below. It was dark, so the trio were careful with their steps. They did not want to fall and trip on each other. They made it to the end of the stairway. They stared in awe at the portal door. All three of them have been to many places and have seen many things, but nothing as awesome as this was. 

"Umm, question?" Goofy spoke out. "How do we work this thing? I mean, uh, how do we make this thing bring us to Hollow Baston?"

"That is a good question," Sora replied. "The King did not leave us on any sort of direction to work this thing."

Then from the corner of his eye he saw two figures scamper across the floor.

"Chip and Dale!" Donald glee. "If anyone can work this thing they can!" 

The two chipmunks nodded. Yes, they knew how to work it. Sora smiled. "Good." He looked at his companions. "Let's go." They got the thumbs up and then walked through the portal. 

In an instant worlds seemed to pass through their bodies. It was the worst case of whip lash anyone could imagine. It worked though. In a blink of an eye they looked about a complete world of Hollow Baston. 

Sora's mouth dropped as he looked around. The world was completely different from when he last saw it in its remains state. It was huge! "Wow."

"Definitely a wow," Donald agreed. Their head turn when they heard a noise. They was a carriage coming their way. It was being towed by a huge yellow bird. And driving it was a ....moogle?

"Kupo!" he cheered as he stopped the buggy. "You're King Mickey's helpers aren't you?"

"That's right," Sora replied.

"Kupo I'm Mog!" the moogle replied. "Hop in so I can take your three to the castle."

"Kweh!" the yellow bird stated. 

The trio gave the bird and odd and amazed look.

"Oh, don't worry about him, Kupo!" Mog stated. "Chocobos are friendliest of all creatures. Kupo, next to moogles of course."

Sora gave a nod and the three climbed into the buggy. The chocobo began to walk and they started on their way to the castle.

Sora's attention was kept on the outside. He had never seen such a huge world. It seemed like it would go on forever. There were vast open plans, moutains, and towns. Not just one or two towns, but on their way to the castle they passed up at least 7 or 8 small villages. 

"Sora look!" Donald called. He had been riding on top of the carriage. He was pointing ahead. 

Sora crawled out halfway from the buggy's window and looked in awe. He saw the very familiar castle of Hollow Baston. Though it was much more intact and awe-stricken. However it was the city surrounding it that was far more awe-stricken than the castle was. "Whoa."

"Kupo! Welcome to Nebelle," Mog said. "The second largest city in all of Hollow Baston." 

The city gates opened and let the buggy inside. "Okay, everyone out!" Mog said. "I've got more travelers to pick up."

"Hold up," Sora stated. "We're looking for someone named Zidane. Do you know where we can find him?"

"Zidane?" Mog question. "He's where he wants to be. Don't bother looking for him, because he'll find you. Kupo!" He gave the reigns a snap and the chocobo took off at full speed, leaving a dust trail behind him. 

The trio coughed as the dust settled. "Oh great," Sora sighed. "How are we supposed to get around now?" He looked around. "We'll get lost for sure in this place."

"Hey, Sora," Goofy said. "How about we ask where Leon is? He may know where this Zidane is."

"Sounds like a good start," Sora replied. "There's nothing else we can do." He looked around. It seemed they were in the business district of the city. There were shops and stores and venders everywhere you looked. He went to the nearest vendor and asked the clerk, "Umm, excuse me, can you tell us where we can find a man named Leon?"

The sales lady looked up at him. "Leon? Can't say I've heard of him."

"Oh. Well, what about someone named Yuffie?"

"Ah, Miss Yuffie! Yes, yes," the clerk replied. "She had a ninja dojo on the outside skirts of the Living district."

"Can you tell us how to get there?"

"Hmmm," she began to think. "One second." She dug through a box of things. "Here you are sweetie. It's a map of the city." She pointed to a spot. "You are right here. And the dojo. . . " She moved her finger to another spot. "The dojo is right here." She looked up at him. "I'll let you have the map if you promise to return it to me before you leave the city."

"I will, thank you." Sora replied.

"No, problem, and good luck." She continued back to her work. Sora walked away looking at the map in his hands. 

"Man, even with this it'll be hard to find where to go," he sighed. "We'll just have to take it one step at a time I supposed. Right guys? Guys?" He looked around. They were gone. He had lost him in the crowd. "Donald! Goofy!" He called at the top of his lungs. He tip toed to see over people's heads, but it was quite hard to do so with more people running into him. 

Sora gave an aggravated sigh. There was no way he could find his friends in this crows. There was just too many people! He folded the map and put it in his pocket. He then looked up where the castle was. He betted his bottom dollar that Leon would be at the castle. So would this Zidane person. He also knew the best way at the moment to getting to them would be to find Yuffie. First he had to find his friends. 

He looked around and smiled. He ran towards on of the venders and climbed up to the top of one. He stood there shielding his eyes from the sun and looking for any sign of his friends in the crowd of people. He gave off another sigh. This was a hopeless situation. He hopped down from the stand and back onto the street. "I just assume find Yuffie. If I can get there, then maybe she can help me find the others as well." He pulled the map from his pocket and began to follow it. 

Unaware there was a presence watching him. His silver hair flew past his shoulders in the wind. _So this is the runt that defeated Ansem? _He moved a lock of his hair away with his hand. _Well, we'll just have to show him how we deal with people like him. _

--------------------------------

Author's Notes

Well, taking a break from my Inu Yasha story, "The Wolf's Mercenary" I have decided to come up with this. 

I had been wanting to write a Kingdom Hearts fanfic for quite sometime now, but coming up with a decent story line without having to rely on ridicules filler chapters was not coming to me. Until New Years Eve in the mist of caffeine, and alcohol I got this wild idea. More explanation on the actual mission itself will be done in Chapter 2 when Zidane comes into the picture. 

You can find the first mists of my very own fanart for this story at www.valdrianth.deviantart.com. So far it's only a fandom-made keyblade and a scetch of this "Evan." Note: That my fanart maybe a little ahead of my writings. Any questions don't hesitate to ask!

-------------------------------


	2. Zidane Tribal

The Heart's Balance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted material or characters in here. Copyrights belong to Square Enix, Disney, and their other respectable owners. 

I do own any original characters, keyblades, stories, items, ect. They are copyright me, Adrianne Masling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Zidane Tribal

Sora never thought that he's be able to find the dojo. It took him all day. The sun was already setting. He was tired, quite hungry, and he still hadn't seen site of his friends. He folded up the map and put it in his pocket. Looking up at the dojo he wandered what he had gotten himself into.

He climbed up on the porch. The doors were odd and made of rice paper. He decided to give them a knock anyway. No answer. He knocked again. "Hello!" he called. "Yuffie? It's Sora?" Still there was no answer. He sighed and sat down on the porch. This was getting no where fast. 

Not only did he not know where Donald and Goofy were but there was no one around that could help him find them. And, just how was he supposed to find this Zidane if he didn't even know what he looked like. This Zidane didn't even know what Sora looked like so how did anyone expect Zidane to fine him! Mickey had certainly lost his whiskers over this!

What did he expect of Sora? Kids his age didn't do things like this. They hung out with their friends. They did stupid things together. Boys his age would chase over girls, but was he, no he was sitting on the porch of an empty dojo, in a crowded city, all alone. Why did people always depend on him to do so much?

He looked up at the sky. It was beginning to get dark, but there was no way to see the stars with all the lights of the city. He already saved the world once, why couldn't he just have a vacation? He closed his eyes. 

"Hey don't fall asleep on me." There was a bonk on his head. 

"Yuffie? Yuffie!" He got to his feet and gave his friend an huge hug. "Why didn't you answer when I called?"

She removed herself from his grasp. She was surprised that that boy was as talk as she was now. He had grown sense the last time she saw him. "I was in the shower," she replied. "I couldn't exactly come down to you naked now could you?"

Sora blushed from embarrassment. "No I suppose not."

"So what are you doing here?" she asked. "And where are your better Thirds?"

He handed her the letter from Mickey. "This is why I'm here. And, I lost them both in the crowds."

Yuffie looked at the letter and read it. "Well, this sucks." She handed him back the letter. "Those two could be anywhere in the city."

"I know," he replied. "You don't think you could help me look for them."

"Yes, I will!" she replied. 

"And what about this Zidane?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Oh, you'll know _him_ when you see him." 

Sora gave a sweet drop. She didn't like the sound of the way she said that. "What, what does he do?"

"Do? Do?" she snorted. "He's a leach that's what." She folder her arms across her chest. "He's been trying to get on the soft side of our new princess too, which is not going to happen. Not if I can help it."

"Eh..." Sora just gave another sweet drop. He didn't like where this was going. He was also thankful that Kairi would not be meeting this Zidane. "So, do you know where he's at?"

"The castle most likely," she replied. "We'll go there after we find Donald and Goofy. That'll be a. . . . ."

"Yuffie!" He pushed her out the way drawing out his Kingdom Key. He gave it a swing and cut the Heartless in half. 

"A Heartless?" she questioned. "What? How?!"

Around them the Heartless came from the ground. _Looks like the worlds are more unbalanced than Mickey thinks,_ Sora thought. Yuffie drew her fans and got in a fighting position. 

"Not this time," she replied. "You're not having my world this time!" She lunged for the nearest Heartless and took a swipe at them. Sora did the same. 

That beat and banged and knocked yet still the Heartless came. "The Keyhole," Sora breathed. "Someone must've unlocked it. That's why they're coming out by the dozens!"

"We have to get to the palace now!" They both took one more swipe at their nearest Heartless. "This way!" She jumped away on top of her roof. Sora followed. "We don't have time to kill every Heartless. Just get the ones in your way!"

Sora didn't have to be told twice let alone once. He realized that she didn't realize that he was still the clueless little kid with the a Keyblade she met last year in Transverse Town. He'd figure he let her be oblivious for a while. He didn't have time to make it a point that he wasn't. 

They jumped across roof tops with Heartless at their heals and appearing in front of them. They only swiped at what was in there way. As soon as they keyhole was re-sealed then the Heartless would stop coming. 

"The palace gates are just ahead!" Yuffie called. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and stared up.

Sora stopped not long after her. "Darkside." He gripped his Kingdom Key. 

"And where do either of you believe you're going?"

They looked ways to Darkside's shoulder. There stood a man. His hair was long and silver. He wore purple and white. It was quite disturbing what he wore, and Sora felt a little ashamed that a man would where such a thing.

"Kuja!" Yuffie demanded. "So you're behind this?!"

Kuja smiled. "For now. However I'm afraid I can't let either of you two pass."

Sora got in his fighting stance. "Then will force ourselves through!"

Kuja. "Nah-ah-ah." He waved his finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The 

Darkside opened his palm revealing an unconscious Donald and Goofy. "Unless you want you're little animal friend here to bite the dust."

Sora got from his fighting stance and clutched his fist and bared his teeth together. "You slime!"

"Aren't I?" Kuja grinned. 

All of a sudden the Darkside was in two. Through him landed a boy about Yuffie's age with blond hair and a tail. In his hands he held two daggers. He stood up and looked at Kuja. 

Kuja glared back with the same expression as he jumped off the diminishing Darkside and landed on the passing silver dragon. The expressions on them stayed the same until Kuja became out of site. 

Sora instantly ran past the boy and towards Donald and Goofy whom were slowly regaining consciences. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Uh, I think so," Goofy replied rubbing his head. 

Sora stood up and looked at the boy. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he replied. 

"Sora, this is Zidane Tribal," Yuffie said.

"So you're the one," Sora said. He silently smiled to himself. Anyone who could take down a Darkside in one swipe was worth having on your side. "Hello."

Zidane nodded. "What's wrong Yuffie? I don't get a hello from you too?"

_Grope!_

"Leach!" Yuffie screamed whacking him one on the head. 

Sora frowned. _On second thought. . . _

Zidane's face suddenly became serious. "Come Sora, let's get the keyhole sealed before Kuja decided he wants to have a little more fun."

--------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Yay! I updated! I know my chapters are short! But this is a spur of the moment idea. I promise the next one will be longer!

Wasn't a little disappointing that there were no FF9 characters in KH? I thought there was because I adore Zidane! Anyway Please Review!


	3. The Mission

The Heart's Balance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted material or characters in here. Copyrights belong to Square Enix, Disney, and their other respectable owners. 

The copyrights for Final Fantasy characters also belong to SquareEnix. 

I do own any original characters, keyblades, stories, items, ect. They are copyright me, Adrianne Masling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Mission

Sora sighed as he turned away from the Keyhole. "There it's sealed. There shouldn't be any more Heartless coming out of there. All we have to worry about is getting the ones that are already here."

"Don't worry about those," Zidane waved his hand. "They're most likely already gone. I had a few of my people working on them."

"And that's supposed to encourage us?" Yuffie questioned. 

"Ha, that was funny, love," Zidane mocked. He looked over at Sora. "Well, follow me and I'll get to explaining how this mission is going to work." 

"Alright," Sora replied.

"Alright, first you do know that the objective of this mission is to free the soul, body, and heart of Evan right?" Sora nodded. "Good. Now, getting that soul, heart and body is what's the tricky part." He lead them to a study room where they all sat a table. "You see Evan has this Keyblade. The Keyblade is called Crucifix and it's the only Keyblade that can combine the three parts of Evan together."

"So we have to find this key blade?" Sora question. 

"Let me finish," he replied. "Crucifix was seperated into three different key blades: Faith, Hope, and Love. Each different keyblade opens the different part of Evan. And together they combine into Crucifix and when Crucifix is combined so does the body, heart and soul of Evan will combine as well. Am I loosing you yet?"

"I'm game," he replied.

"Good, cause that's the easy part." He took from under the table and brought out a map. He unrolled it. "Now, we have to believe that this universe we're in is divided into four main parts. There's most likely more, but we've only got to worry about these four." He put his finger on the map. "This Hallow Baston right here. And here is End World and the Magic Kingdom. All the worlds in between which you gone through most of them is the first section or what we've come to name the Kingdom Fantasy. This section. . ." His finger drug past End World. "This section you even got a glimpse of. This is Kingdom Hearts. Over here. . ." He drug his finger else where to the map. ". . this thirst section is called Kingdom Heaven. And, the last section. This is called Kingdom Earth. This is where Evan is at." 

"Kingdom Earth?"

"We've got the names from the records Evan himself left behind," Zidane replied. "Now, each of these section hold host too Faith, Hope, and Love. To get these Keyblades you must gather all the Keyblades in every section of the universe in order to unlock the three Keyblades at Kingdom Earth."

Zidane looked at Sora in the eyes to make sure that he was skill paying attention. He can understand that he'd might loose him while explaining it. For Gaia's sake he even got lost when it was being explained to him."

"So how do we get to each world?"

"With the Keyblades," he announced. "You need the Keyblade from each world to unlock the portal that leads to the next one. For example, the Keyblade for here is Oblivion. So you'll need Oblivion to go through this portal."

"So how are we supposed to get all of these Keyblades in time? There's could be hundreds of them!"

"We're well aware of that," Zidane replied. "Which is why we're spitting up into three groups. Mickey and Riku are already in Kingdom Hearts right now making there way towards Kingdom Earth. He looked at Donald and Goofy. The two of you are familiar with the worlds in this realm. You will be the ones to gather the Keyblades here again."

"Us? All by ourselves?" Donald questioned. "But we can't wield keyblades."

"We were aware of that," Zidane replied. "Which is why there's a Keyblade Hero..." ....._Heroine...._ "...waiting for you in Transverse Town. The two of you can take the Kingdom Key and go back through the portal ya'll came from." He looked at Sora. "You and I will take Oblivion and make our way through Kingdom Heaven."

Sora's face grew serious and nodded. "Right." 

"Hey!" Yuffie butted in. "What about me?"

Zidane's tail twitched and he cocked his head to the side. "What about you?" 

"Well, where do I fit in all of this?" she questioned.

"Well, you don't." Zidane said. 

"What do you mean I don't?!" she demanded. "Oh C'mon! I can't just sit around here while you guys have all the fun! Besides I have to find Squall and the others!"

"Squall? You mean Leon?" Sora questioned. "What happened?"

"Kuja and this other weird guy decided to raid the place one day," Zidane replied. "They were able to put our best warriors under this. . . spell. And they took them."

"Did they try to take you?" Goofy asked. 

"They did," Zidane replied. "Only the spell had no effect on me." 

"Why's that?" Sora asked.

Zidane shrugged. _Perhaps it's because I'm not human_. 

"Why didn't they get Yuffie?" Sora questioned. 

"I think I made it clear they went after our best warriors." 

Zidane got a bonk to the head. "Zidane you punk! That's final I'm going with the both of you!"

Zidane grabbed Yuffie's wrist. "Yuffie. I need you to stay here." 

"I told you that I'm. . ."

"You're the only one left that can protect Dagger."

Yuffie stopped her arguing and struggle from Zidane's wrist. Someone did need to stay here with the Princess. "Please, Yuffie."

He let go of her wrist. "Alright," she said solemnly.

Zidane smiled. "Thanks."

"Whatever." She folder her arms across her chest and looked away. 

Sora seemed a tad oblivios at first. Until he realized this Dagger must be someone very special to Zidane. He couldn't help but notice a few glints of jealousy in Yuffie's eyes as well. 

"Well," Zidane stretched. "Why don't we get a bite to eat, some sleep and we'll shove off in the morning. It's not use starting a journey with you belly empty and your body dead tired right?"

Sora smiled. "Right." 

----------

"Hmp, so you let that brat brother of yours get away again?"

Kuja looked up from what ever he was looking at and his eyes traced to the man. He stood there. His entire body was wrapped in bandages. This was because of the excessive burns on his body. Burns that would never heal. He kept a blue kimono-like garment on. At his side was a sheathed sword. A katana.

"I hope you have a plan, Kuja," he growled. 

"Oh, but I do, Shishio," Kuja grinned. "However I'll need you to cover Kingdom Heaven for me while I keep Kingdom Fantasy under my grasp."

"And what about Kingdom Hearts?" Shishio questioned. "Who will keep that under their thumb."

Kuja smiled. "He will."

A figure came from the shadows. He bored a staff in his hand. His clothing and hair were long and white. 

"Won't you Sarumon?"

The white wizard smiled. "Yes, there shouldn't be anyone I would have to worry about in the realm of Kingdom Hearts."

"Except Aslan."

Sarumon's eyes made their way towards the samurai. "Aslan? That coward of a lion?" He smiled. "Jadis will have no problem keep him in line."

"We hope so," Shishio snorted. "Because Narnia is the first realm on that boy and that rat's agenda."

"I will assure you. No one will get past Narnia."

Kuga laughed. "The two of you are far to stiff about this." He turned around. "This is a game. The pieces are in place. So let's have some fun."

----Author's Notes-------------------------

Okay, so maybe it wasn't that much longer than the next one. But a little bit. I dunno why I can't get past three pages. *shakes head*.

Any who because I didn't want to ruin the story for ya'll I have to put the other copyrights down here. 

Copyrights for Shishio belong to Nabuhiro Watsuki. 

Copyrights for Sarumon belong to J. R. R. Tolkien

Coprights for Jadis, Aslan, and the world of Narnia belong to C. S. Lewis.

I hoe you all enjoyed this wonderful chapter and I hope to get it on the ball next chapter!


	4. The World Between Worlds

The Heart's Balance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted material or characters in here. Copyrights belong to Square Enix, Disney, and their other respectable owners. 

The copyrights for Final Fantasy characters also belong to SquareEnix. 

The Chronicles of Narnia and all related characters are copyright C. S. Lewis.

I do own any original characters, keyblades, stories, items, ect. They are copyright me, Adrianne Masling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The World Between Worlds

Riku looked around. He'd figure a world such as Kingdom Hearts would be much brighter. 

"Why are there so many heartless here?" Riku questioned.

"Because, unlike Kingdom Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts has no Keyblade hero."

"Kingdom Fantasy?" Riku looked down at the mouse. "That's where we're from right?"

Mickey nodded. "That's right. You catch on quick."

"So what world in Kingdom Hearts are we in, anyway?"

"Well, I don't think that this is a world at all," Mickey replied. "It looks more like half of a world."

"Kind of like End World." Riku looked around. "Is that.....is that a forest?" 

Mickey turned his head the way Riku was looking. "It sure is!" They looked at each other and nodded. Mickey knew what he had to do in theory. There was no guarantee that Evan's records were correct. However, it was all they had to go by. And, possibly their only way home. 

They reached the tree line of the forest. All of the trees were the same height, and there were four groups of them. By each tree there was a small pool of water.

"This place," Riku said in awe, "it's so still. It's as if time had never stopped."

"That is does," Mickey agreed. He walked over to one of the pools. To his surprise, it showed no reflection. "How strange." He bent down and touched the water. However, it did not cause a ripple to from nor did his finger become wet.

"I think...I think Evan's writings mentions this place," he stated. 

"Well?" Riku questioned. "What does it say?"

"He wrote about a world between worlds," Mickey replied. "A place where allj worlds are connected, and can be reached. I think this is that place."

"How are you sure?"

"Well, this forest is separated into four sections."

"Like the universe," Riku realized. "So each of these pools, they must be the connection to each world."

Mickey nodded, "I do believe so."

"But," Riku looked one way, "that one had only one pool."

Mickey stood up. "That must be Kingdom Earth."

"Why only one world?"

"We'll know once we get there," he replied. "right now we have to concentrate on clearing out Kingdom Hearts." He looked up at Riku. "Hopefully, Sora and the others are taking care of the other worlds as well. 

"Well, let's hope so," Riku commented. He walked over to the pool Mickey was standing next to. He looked down at it. "So where does this one lead to?"

"Who knows," Mickey replied. "Evan didn't leave anything to show how you can tell which world is which."

"Then it's as good as a place to start than any of the others," he stated. He looked at Mickey. "Let's go." Without warning he dived into the pool.

"Riku wait!" Mickey called. How could that kid be so reckless? There was no turning back now however. Mickey took a deep breath and dived in.

He didn't realize that it wasn't necessary to take a breath because once he was under the surface he didn't seem to be underwater at all. _This is just like the portal back home. _

Without warning his entire body became cold. His large feet hit a surface and then slumped down into something. "Oof!" He looked down at his feet and noticed he had landed in snow. "Riku!" he looked around. He spotted him. 

Riku wasn't far away. He was standing next to a lamp post. A lamppost in the middle of a snow covered forest. "What kind of place is this?" he questioned. He looked to the side when he heard Mickey trudging through the snow next to him. It was hard for the three foot mouse to move through it. Being that the snow was nearly a foot and a half deep. 

"Well, Mickey?" Riku questioned. "Do you know anything about this place?" 

Mickey shook his head. "Evan wrote about worlds in Kingdom Hearts, but never had he wrote about one that was covered in snow."

Riku nodded and gave a look around. He couldn't help but be amazed. After all, he had seen a lot of things sense he left Destiny Island. But, even after all of that, this was his first time seeing snow. 

"It's very cold," Mickey said, pointing out the obvious. "I think we should find some place to build a fire, and perhaps something warmer to wear."

Riku snapped out of his day dream. "Of course. You still have your Keyblade right? We don't want to be caught by Heartless unarmed."

"No worries, pal," Mickey replied. "I have it right here." He held up the white Kingdom Key.

Riku nodded and they both looked around. They knew they had to go somewhere, but where? Other than the lamp post, they were surrounded by forest. The something caught Riku's eyes. "Something's over there!" He pointed into the brush.

The furry critter ducked. 

"Hey hold up!" Riku jogged over to it. It jumped into the air. 

"Ah please do not hurt me!" It covered it's head. 

"What the?" Riku stared at the little beast. Was is human, or was it a goat?

"It's a Faun," Mickey stated, as if he read Riku's mind. "Don't worry Mr. Faun, we won't hurt you we just need some directions." 

The little Faun looked up at Riku in awe. "Excuse me, if you do not mind me asking, but are you a Son of Adam?"

"A what?" Riku questioned.

"Oh terribly sorry," he apologized. "Are you a human?"

Riku cocked his head to the side. Had this thing really never seen a human before? I guess it wasn't too weird, afterall he had never seen a faun before either. "Yes, I am a human."

The faun's eyes seemed to light up with joy. "Yes, that you are! Please M'Lord it is very cold here! You must come back to my home. I will set you near a fire and serve you warm tea."

Riku looked down at Mickey. It was very odd that the faun all of a sudden decided to serve them once he found out that Riku was a human. However it really wasn't a time to be suspicious. Afterall, it was very cold. 

"Alright, I suppose it is alright," Riku said. 

"Very good!" the faun gleed. "This way, this way."

********

Sora rolled around in his sleep. It wasn't like he wasn't comfortable in this palace bed. It was what he was seeing in his sleep that made him uncomfortable. 

"Riku!" Sora sat up. His breath was heavy. He held his head a moaned when he realized it was only a dream. 

It didn't feel like one though. Deep down inside, Sora knew, that something bad was about to happen. 

-------------

There...a short chapter. I'm at a lost right now where to bring it, lol. Artist block and writers block is positively evil.

But there you go DLiD. You're lovely Riku. The story is gonna do a lot of jumping around as you can see. 


	5. Son of Adam

The Heart's Balance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted material or characters in here. Copyrights belong to Square Enix, Disney, and their other respectable owners. 

The copyrights for Final Fantasy characters also belong to SquareEnix. 

The Chronicles of Narnia and all related characters are copyright C. S. Lewis.

I do own any original characters, keyblades, stories, items, ect. They are copyright me, Adrianne Masling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Son of Adam

Riku was having some trouble finding himself comfortable in the faun's home. The faun was barely over three feet high, thus the house was built as such. The nearly 6 foot Riku had trouble from hitting his head in the ceiling that was just under 5 feet.

"Would you like some tea?" Mr. Faun offered. 

"Umm, no thank you," Riku replied. He looked at Mickey, whom had no trouble making himself comfortable in Mr. Faun's home. He gave Mickey some pleading "Can we leave now?" eyes. He would rather be cold then be cramped up like this very longer. 

"Well," Mickey said. "We thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Fawn. However, we must leave now. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Oh no!" Mr. Faun insisted. "You must stay. I have not yet taken the Turkish Delight from the oven yet. Please, please stay a bit longer." He looked up at Riku with pleading eyes.

Riku gave an aggravated sigh. "I'm sorry, but we do have to leave."

"At least take this!" The Faun dug in his chest for something and pulled out a long black cloak with a hood. "It will keep the wind from chilling your bones." He handed it to Riku. Riku took it and thanked the faun before he crawled out of the home followed by Mickey. 

He stood up and put on the cloak. Yes, it did help the wind chill. The faun has seemed to have given Mickey one as well. Good, he didn't feel like carrying the mouse, even if he was the king of Kingdom Fantasy. "So where do we go now?"

"We have to find a town," Mickey stated. "Any type of civilization." 

"If there is any," Riku stated. 

"There is a keyhole in this world, just like any other," Mickey replied. "When we find the keyhole, we'll find the next keyblade. And when we find the keyblade, we can get out of here. The keyhole should be somewhere that will have civilization."

"Civilization?" Riku questioned. "Hmp, I don't think we'll have any luck with that topic for a long time."

Mickey's ears suddenly twitched at the sound of jingle bells. "Do you here that?"

Riku turned in the direction to the sound. Ahead he saw large horses pulling a sled through the snow. "Maybe our luck has changed." The sled pulled next to them and stopped. It was then that the passenger was revealed to them.

Riku took a step back. The woman was quite tall for a woman standard. She was white in her clothing and her skin. Her hair however was black and her eyes icy and cold. Riku knew eyes like that. He didn't like eyes like that. He wasn't going to fall for eyes like that ever again. 

"My," the woman said. "The two of you look freezing!" She sounded concerned, but there was a tweak of sarcasm in her voice. "A little mouse and a young boy of your honored looks should not be allowed to endure such cold. Please, come with me, I will warm you up at my castle."

"And just who are you?" Riku questioned. "Do you honestly think we're fools enough to just willing go with an odd looking person such as yourself."

"Oh," she was taken back. The boy should've fallen under her spell the moment she spoke to him. "My apologies. I am The Queen of Narnia. However, Son of Adam, you may call me Jadis."

"Well, Jadis, I think we'll pass on your offer," Riku stated. "Just tell us where the nearest town or village is and we'll be on our way."

Jadis narrowed her eyes. How come this boy could not be taken by her spell directly? Was he that pure of heart. No, no, he wasn't. It was the fact that he was so impure, that is was his impurity that kept him from he spell. His heart has been touched too deep by the Darkness, that recognizing Darkness and avoiding it was not a problem for this one. 

She looked over at the mouse. That one was two pure. Was he some sort of saint? There was no creature in the entire worlds that could be that pure, well except for. . . . 

Her mind spat at the name before she thought of it. That damned lion was sealed away and sealed away for good. No one could interfere with her plans. No one could interfere with the Darkness, and the magic that it gave to her. 

"Pity," Jadis said. "I would've spared you."

Her hand raised to the sky. A dark light shot from the snow. 

Riku and Mickey grew tense, with Mickey drawing out his Keyblade and Riku drawing his sword. From the darkness, came the heartless. 

"Just what we need," Riku grumbled. He charged for the heartless as his rodent companion went for the others as well. 

Jadis narrowed her eyes. She couldn't have that rat wielding such a thing. That was the danger. Not the rat himself, or the boy, but that blade. Because if that boy have got a hold of that blade. . . . . .

Jadis waved her hand slightly. In an instant the white kingdom key was hurled from Mickey's hand. "No!" 

"I'm sorry," she state with a smirk. "But I can't have a weapon such as that to be used in _my_ kingdom." Her fist closed and with that action the White Kingdom Key was shattered into a million pieces.

Everyone and everything stopped and stared in awe as a white light emitted from the shattered blade. "No. . . . "

Riku felt his body become limp from it. No, they needed that keyblade. It was all they had. It was their only hope. However, his body was feeling limp for other reasons as well. 

Mickey turned to look at Riku he was holding his hand close to his heart. _No. . . ._

"No," Riku stammered. He felt it, it was the same feeling as before. He didn't want it to come back. He felt it seeping over his heart. He felt it draining into his eyes. _Darkness. . . .It's so dark....no....I don't want it back. I want to see the light. _ He looked up at his comrade. The vision was becoming blurry until he saw nothing and collapsed. 

"Riku!" Mickey sprinted towards him, dodging and jumping over heartless in the process. He went to his friend and turned him over. "Riku! Get up!" 

Riku's eyes there were open. They were open but so graying in coloring, and they weren't dilating. "Darkness. . . ."

"Riku! You can't let it get to you!" Mickey assured. "You have to fight the Darkness! You've done it before, Riku, you can do it again! You have to fight it!" 

Jadis narrowed her eyes at the two. That keyblade, it was more than just a weapon for the rat. That weapon kept the boy's light in tact. It what was protecting his light from the darkness. This was her chance now. Her chance to stop them in there tracks. The Master Wielder would not be revived, and Darkness would always remain. 

She raised her hand and began to summon the Deep Magic of her power. But she instantly stopped when she heard the sound of paw steps coming towards her, from behind her in the snow. Her eyes widened. That feeling.. . . .she knew that feeling. She knew who it was. No, but how could it be.. . . .?!

--------------------

Yes a short but sort of climaxy part for the Narnia half of the story. My Narnia fans should know who that lovely beast behind Jadis is. *smiles* Now should I leave the Narnia section hanging like it is and tell a little bit about Sora and Zidane, or Goofy ad Donald, or even Yuffie? Or how about some more background on this Master Wielder? Or do you want me to complete the next Narnia chapter first?


	6. Midori Ookami

The Heart's Balance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted material or characters in here. Copyrights belong to Square Enix, Disney, and their other respectable owners. 

The copyrights for Final Fantasy characters also belong to SquareEnix. 

I do own any original characters, keyblades, stories, items, ect. They are copyright me, Adrianne Masling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Midori Ookami

Donald and Goofy had left the castle early in the morning. They were a little disappointed to not be able to see their friend leave. They stared at the back of a very fumed Yuffie. 

She had wanted so bad to go with the boys. Instead she had to take care of these critters and get them to they're new partner as fast as they could. First, she had to go and retrieve Kingdom Key. It was kept in Princess Garnet's room.

"So huh, Yuffie, who this new partner of ours?" Goofy asked her. 

"Well, it's not me," she protested. 

_What a grouch_, Donald thought. 

"The two of you wait here," she said. "You're not allowed in the Princess's room." 

She opened the door and walked in. "Princess Garnet?" she questioned, looking around the room. _Where could she be?_

"She left."

Yuffie spun around in shock looking for the voice that came from nowhere. "Who's there?!" She stayed tense and ready for anything. 

The figure walked from the corner. She stood about Yuffie's height, but she was far from being Yuffie. She was a wolven type person. She stood up right like human, and most of her features were human. If you ignored the fact she was cover in fur and she had point wolven ear on the top of her head, she had a tail. She had longer hair on her head though. It was dark brown with purple streaks in it, that look completely natural. 

"Who are you? And where's Princess Garnet?" Yuffie demanded. 

"I'm Midori Ookami," she replied. "I was scent here as a request by Princess Garnet and King Mickey. I am the Keyblade _Heroine_."

"Fine, but answer my other question."

"Dagger left," Midori replied. Yuffie was shocked to here the wolf girl call Garnet by her informal name that was only used by Zidane. She held up a note. "Seems she figured there was some other business that had to be taken care of other than this keyblade mishap. Something about keeping the Edilons from going insane or something."

Yuffie took the note from Midori and read it. "She's insane," she muffled under her breath. She looked up at Midori. "Midori-chan, I'm sure you're aware of the missions that are to be taken place, correct? All of the details?"

"Hai," Midori replied, she held up the Kingdom Key. "I'm aware."

"Then take the Duck and Dog and get your mission done," she order, beginning to walk out of the room. 

"And where are you going?" Midori questioned. 

"I'm going find Dagger," Yuffie said. "I'm going find her to protect her, and to help her, I have to." She said a little softer to herself, "I promised Zidane that I would." She was hoping the wolf girl hadn't heard that, but she should've known better that wolves hear just about everything. 

Yuffie didn't hestitate to start running. She ran past Donald and Goofy, knocking them over. 

"Wait, Yuffie!" Donald called. "Oh, what on Earth she doing?"

"She's going find the princess," Midori replied, walking in from behind him. She lifted an eyebrow at the two. "So you are my partners? Well, alright let's go, kids." She walked past them. "Let's get this show moving. I'm Midori, by the way."

"Hey, wait!" Donald called as they tried to catch up to her. "We need to show you the way."

"I'm well aware of which way to go," she replied. _Too aware_. She looked up. _Evan, just wait a little bit longer. You'll wake up soon, and then everything will be fine again. You won't have to suffer anymore. _ She closed her eyes for a moment. 

***Flash Back***

Midori stood before him. There he stood. His silver hair blew against his boyish face. His pale blue eyes seemed so empty and alone. He gripped Crucifix with his bleeding hand. 

"Evan. . ." she said softly.

The boy turned his head to her. He looked at her with his ghastly eyes. "I couldn't do it, Midori," he said. "I couldn't heal the world like I wanted to." He closed his eyes. "No matter how hard I tried, everyone still suffers. Even in this world, this world of a child's mine, the Darkness seems to find it's way in."

His grip began to loosen. 

"The people of this world, of even my world, they've given up. They've given up on their faith. They've given up on their hope. And, worst of all, they've all forgotten how to love. They have only remember Darkness and how to let it in. Because, because they believe it's the only way they can be free from pain."

He dropped Crucifix to the ground. "I've failed to show them. I've failed to give a rebirth of it. All I can do is sleep. I'm so tired, Midori."

"Evan, you can't give up!" she scolded him. "You haven't failed! If you give up, then you're only falling into what they have all fallen into. You'll fall into Darkness as well, Evan! You can't save everyone, Evan, no one could ever do that. But, you have saved someone, Evan!"

She noticed his body had fallen completely limp though. "Evan? Evan!" She ran up to the boy and held on to him and shook him. "Evan wake up! You have to wake up! Don't let it take you!" 

Then a light came from Crucifix, the Holy Keyblade. Midori shielded her eyes. And before she knew it, Evan's body seemed unbearably light in her arms. In fact his body it was no long there. Instead three lights floated before her. It was then she knew that her friend's body, heart and soul and separated. _He was tired. . ._

The lights floated into Crucifix and the Holy Keyblade separated into three keyblades; Faith, Hope, and Love. Each representing a piece of her friend.

The three blades let off a blinding light that had the force of God emitting power from it. Midori tried to shield her eyes. She was so afraid, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave her friend. And then. . . . . .

And then she woke up. 

*** End Flash Back ***

Midori opened her eyes and found herself between the her two companions

"Umm, are you okay?" Goofy asked her. 

Midori simply nodded and gave the two a warm smile. "Yes. Let's go shall we? We don't have time to waste."

The two nodded and they preceded to where the portal was so that they may continue on their journey. 

_You didn't fail, my friend_, she thought. _ Because you saved me. _

-----------------

Yes, a short chapter, I know. But this was to introduce my lovely Midori. As you can tell she's actually known the Master Wielder long before. Just how old does that make her anyway???

Hey, ya'll got to see a little bit of Evan in a flash back. I'm actually going to use most of my Midori chapters to help you, the readers and reviewers to see exactly who Evan is, and how and why he's the Master Wielder. Cool, ne?

So what should I do next? Add another chapter to this portion? Continue to Riku and Mickey? Check on Sora and Zidane? Merf and what of Dagger and Yuffie? And when will Kairi fit into this?


	7. The Humaniod Typhoon

The Heart's Balance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted material or characters in here. Copyrights belong to Square Enix, Disney, and their other respectable owners. 

The copyrights for Final Fantasy characters also belong to SquareEnix.

Trigun and all related characters are copyright Yashuhiro Nightow

I do own any original characters, keyblades, stories, items, ect. They are copyright me, Adrianne Masling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: The Humanoid Typhoon 

Sora instantly felt hot as soon as he passed through the portal into the next world. He had to shield his eyes from the _two_ suns that were high in the sky. From what he could tell this world was nothing but a barren waste land. 

Zidane flapped himself with his vest. "Phew man! This place is cooking."

"Zidane are you sure that there's a keyblade, or even people here?" Sora question. "Or any kind of life at all?"

Zidane looked over at Sora. "According to Evan's records this place does have a keyblade and there are people here. There are humans here."

"Or was," Sora pointed out. "Maybe some kind of natural disaster happened or something."

Zidane shook his head. "The records state that this world is nothing but desert. We're in the right place. Let's hurry and find a town. I'm parched already from standing out here. Plus, I have intention on being sunburned." 

Sora gave a nod. He still couldn't believe that anything could live here though. There was just no way. Then, they came to the cliff's edge. 

"Ha, see!" Zidane pointed. "There's a town right down there."

"I don't believe it," Sora gawked. 

"I first to the pub is a rotten chocobo egg!" Zidane jumped down and started sliding down the cliff's edge. 

"Hey wait!" Sora called jumping after him. Sora wasn't used to following people around. He was starting to wish that his old companions were back here with him. Zidane was tiring him out. "Enn?" He noticed something he never noticed before. It was coming from the back of Zidane. "A tail?" 

They finally reached the bottom. "Ah!" Zidane stretched. "What a rush. C'mon Sora, I need something to drink."

"Aren't you a little young?" Sora questioned, with a sweat drop. 

"Hey, I'm 17," he stated. "And you never know what the drinking age in each world is. For all we know it could be 12!"

Sora sighed, the last thing on his mind was to get something to drink. Well, maybe it was the second to last thing on his mind. It was pretty hot over here. Maybe he could get something without alcohol at the bar. He fallowed Zidane around, whom seemed too happy for his own good. 

"Oi!" His tail perked up. "Whatcha know! It's an old fashion saloon! This way Sora."

_Yes, he is too happy for his own good_. 

Zidane pushed the doors open quickly. "Konnichiwa , minna-san!" The happy look on his face faded when he saw the bodies on the floor. 

He turned to look over his shoulder at Sora. "Looks like someone beat us here."

Sora looked down at the bodies. Heartless? No, this body was massacred. There was something else. Or more like someone else. Then a sound caught his ear. "What was that?"

"Hmm?"

Sora ran past Zidane and jumped over the bar. A little girl sat there. She was curled up in a ball and crying in her knees. 

"Hey," Sora said softly. "Hey, little girl." He touched her shoulder lightly. 

"Heh?!" The little girl jumped back in fright. 

"Sshh, it's okay, I'm not going to help you," Sora said. "I'm here to help you." 

The little girl blinked a few times at Sora. It was as if she was studying his face. She made the conclusion that he wasn't dangerous. It was that instant she leapt into his arms and cried on him. Sora stood up holding the girl and looked over at Zidane who was studying the bodies. 

"This is horrible," Zidane though aloud. He looked over at Sora. "Is she alright?"

"She isn't injured," Sora said. "But she's afraid out of her wits."

"This definitely wasn't Heartless," Zidane pointed out. "Heartless never actually killed anyone."

Sora nodded, looking around at the blood shed. "Though, I wouldn't doubt that they would show up soon. They do know what we smell like."

Zidane nodded again. "Let's get her to someplace safe first. Find some adults or something. They have to know what happened."

They began to head out the door. That's when the saloon doors swung open. "Ah! Nothing like Wild Turkey on the rocks to . . .."

Sora sweat dropped as he looked at the older man. His hair was blond and stood strait up. He wore red. A lot of red. He had the same expression that Zidane earlier when he was alcohol deprived. _Just what I need, an "adult" Zidane_. 

The figure narrowed his eyes and looked around the room. He then looked at the two boys standing in the middle. "What's going on here, friends?"

"Passing through," Zidane replied. "Came in here for a drink and well. . ." He let it hang. 

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"I'm 17!"

"Are you from around here?" Sora asked. He walked over still holding the little girl. "We found her hiding behind the bar."

The older man looked from Zidane to Sora and the little girl. "No," he replied. "I'm just passing through as well." He looked at the child. "What would a little girl be doing in a bar though?"

"Beats me," Zidane replied. "Most likely trying to hide from whoever caused this."

Sora got a vibe. "Zidane."

"Hai," Zidane nodded in reply. "I feel it too." He drew out his daggers. "Looks like they caught up to us." 

Sora set the girl down. "Stay close." He had Oblivion appear in his hands. Shadows began to come out of the walls. 

"Oh look, Sora," Zidane smirked. "These have wings. Aren't they cut?"

Sora smiled back. "Makes me want to pinch their cheeks." 

The young man in red looks around. "What the?"

"Heartless," Zidane said. "Don't let them get to you, or they'll take your heart. The best way is to just strike them down."

"Are they human?"

"Just mindless vessels," Sora said. "Yah!" He charged for the nearest ones and begin to make his way with them with Oblivion. Zidane took a shot at them as well. He was having a little bit of fun with it. 

There was a sound of gun shots and the six heartless remained shadowed away as they were hit. The two boys looked over and the young man. "Not bad," Zidane replied. "Sora, you sense anymore."

"Ie," he shook his head. "I think we're safe for now." He went back and picked up the little girl. "Thanks for the help." He looked at the young man. "I'm Sora and this Zidane."

He blinked a few times. "Oh! I'm guessing you want to know my name too, uh? Hahahahaha!"

Zidane and Sora sweat dropped. 

"Well, I hate introducing myself," he stated. "But I like to think of myself as a Peaceful Hunter continuing to chase the Mayfly of Love. . . .."

"Oh Vash! Mr. Vash the Stampede where'd you go!?" 

Vash began to wig out uncontrollably. 

"Enn. . . ." Zidane and Sora had the biggest sweat drops roll down their forehead. 

"I hate it when you call me by my full name!!" Vash turned around screaming at the two young women that walked into the saloon. 

"Mr. Vash!" the large....large blonde exclaimed. "What happened here?" She held up a large....large gun at him. "Ok, spit it out! What did you do to these poor people!"

The three of them began to wig out at the sight of the gun. 

"It wasn't me Milly! I swear!" Vash cowarded. 

"Oh, all right." She smiled and put the gun back in its sling under her coat. 

Zidane's eyebrow twitched. _What kind of woman is that? Is it a woman at all? Is it human?_ Then he caught sight of shorted dark haired girl on the side of her. Now that was more like it. 

He went over to her enthusiastically. "Greetings, M'Lady. I am Zidane Tribal." He gave a bow and kissed her hand. "A pleasure to meet you." BONK!

"Leach!" she snorted. "You're no better than Vash."

"But Meryl," Milly looked down at her. "Mr. Vash never tried to hit on you ever."

Meryl seemed to get a little agitated. "That's not the point!"

"Hmmm?" Vash looked from Sora to Zidane. "Hey, you heard my name, yet, you're still standing around."

"And you're point?" Sora questioned. 

Zidane rubbed his head. "If you haven't guessed yet, we're not from around here." He stood up. "We're from another world."

"Oh really?" Meryl questioned. "I think it's just your cover up for gunning down this poor town."

"Hehehehehe. . ." _She's scarier than Yuffie. _

"It wasn't them," Vash pointed out. "First off, they don't have guns of any sort. And, second, you think two little kids could do something like this."

"Oi, who you're calling kids?" Zidane said. "I'm 17 and my main man, Sora here is 15. We're hardly kids."

"Yea, and Vash can hold in his liquor," Meryl replied with a sweat drop. 

"Ummm," Sora said. "I think we need to get this kid to someone. She's getting really heavy."

"Oh the poor thing!" Milly cried. She ran over to Sora. "Here I'll take her." She took the girl from Sora. Sora cracked his neck and shoulders to get them limber again. 

"Well, they are pretty good at fighting," Vash assured. 

"Ha, of course we are," Zidane said. "My man, Sora here saved the entire world of Kingdom Fantasy." He gave Sora a pat on the back. A rough pat. "He's the Keyblade Holder. The best there ever was, other then the original, I might add. He's so strong he could take anyone down at anytime. And, not to brag, but I've had my share at saving the world myself."

"Sure you have." The two girls walked outside.

_Vibe_. "Wait!" Sora called.

----------------------------------------------

Ah it was really hard decided what the first world the dynamic duo would run into first.

I watch too much anime to decide. Sorry I've been delaying on writing this chapter. I've gotten way into Naruto lately. I have fanfic ideas for that one as well! But I have to finish either my Inu Yasha or this story before I decided to start another one. 

So, gimme ideas. Next chapter, should we return to Zidane Sora and Vash? Riku and Mickey? Midori to learn a little more about Evan? And what about Yuffie, Dagger, and Kairi? Tell me what you wanna see people!


	8. Heart of a Lion

The Heart's Balance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted material or characters in here. Copyrights belong to Square Enix, Disney, and their other respectable owners.

The copyrights for Final Fantasy characters also belong to SquareEnix.

Trigun and all related characters are copyright Yashuhiro Nightow

I do own any original characters, keyblades, stories, items, ect. They are copyright me, Adrianne Masling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Heart Of a Lion

Sora took off running to get in front of the girls. He had to get there before it was too late. Zidane never seen the kid move so fast.

Merle stopped and stood in awe and the creature in front of her. It wasn't a Heartless, it was worst. Six evil eyes glared down at the girls. Hundreds of teeth bared. Cerberus.

"Merle. . . ." Milly chattered in fear.

"Move!" Sora yelled. He jumped up and brought Oblivion between the middle head's eyes. "Eh?" How. . . how could it not phase him?

"Sora!"Zidane called. "Geh? Cerberus. . . !" Zidane narrowed his eyes. "No, this one is different. It's different from the one in the world of Kingdom Fantasy. That one was cute compared to this one. He even noticed the hell hound had two tails.

The head snapped around and snapped at Sora, but he was able to dodge it, and jump on it's back. He tried another whack at it, but it's hide was so thick, nothing was going to pierce it.

"Sora, get out of there!" Zidane yelled as he and Vash attempted to get the girls to safety while the hell hound was distracted.

"What the hell is that thing?" Vash demanded.

"Cerberus," Zidane said. "The hound of hell. Though, this one is different from the one Sora fought before. This one isn't a push over." _If the keyblade can't harm it, there's no way my daggers or Vash's bullets can either_. _All we can do is run right now. _"That Cerberus, it's an Eidolon."

Vash looked at Zidane in confusion. "An Eidolon?"

"Power creatures that can be summoned to do the summoner's bidding. They're invincible."

Vash turned around, the young boy, Sora was still struggling with the giant dog and wasn't having any luck with it. Was _he_ involved in this? At any rate, he wasn't going to let Sora take this one on his own. He instantly stopped and began running the other way."

"Nani?! You baka! What the hell are you doing?!" Zidane demanded.

"I'm going help him!" Vash called. "You get the girls to safety."

As much as Zidane wanted to protest, he wasn't going to leave the girls alone. He never leaves girls alone. He had to trust in the strength of his partner and the gunman.

Sora was thrown into a building. _Damnit,_ he cursed. _I can't . . . I can't beat him. . . . ._

Then the sound of gun shots here fired and Cerberus's attention was drawn to the man in red. "Hey you big mutt come and get me!"

_Vash. . . ?_

"C'mon I bet you can't catch me!" He shot at the big dog again. The bullets were annoying it greatly. It decided to get rid of this flea first. "Well, that got it's attention. . . uh-oh. Gah!" Vash took off running, with the big dog chasing him.

Sora limped over and peered over the rubble. He didn't know weather this guy knew exactly what he was doing, or if he was just plan insane. From the way he was screaming, Sora voted for insane.

"I thought you would've been a lot stronger than that, Sora."

Sora gasped. He knew that voice. He turned around, the young gunblademen stared him down. "L-leon?" Sora questioned. He was almost happy to see his old friend, until he saw the look in his eyes. Those, those weren't Leon's eyes.

Leon narrowed his eyes at Sora. "For the record, kid. It's Squall, Squall Leonhart." He withdrew his gun blade. "I have orders, Sora, sorry. I have to kill you."

Sora stood up. "Leon, why are you doing this? Why are you letting someone control you?"

"I'm not letting anything control me," he said. "This my choose. Sorry, Sora, but she's more important than me that this world or any world is. To get her back, you have to die."

Sora gripped Oblivion. "You're wrong, no body has to die, Leon. . .I won't, I won't let you do this. I won't let Darkness blind you. I'll save you Leon."

"Sora, I told you," he said. "It's Squall."

He charged for the younger boy with his Gunblade. The two collided their weapons in a quick fury. Sora never felt this sort of strength come form his old friend before. It was electrifying. It was. . terrifying. They jumped back and charged for each other again. Neither one of them was going to let the other one win. For Squall, this was a fight to the death.

Sora just didn't understand. He didn't understand. "You're a fool, Leon."

"If it was Kairi, you'd do it too," he narrowed his eyes at the younger boy.

Sora was a bit taken back, realization was sinking into him. Squall took this opportunity to pull the trigger on his gunblade. The shot threw Sora back across the street. "Gah!" he yelled as his back hit against ground.

Squall walked over to him. "I'll get her back," he said, holding the gunblade over his head. "I'll get my angel back!"

He swung the blade down towards Sora.

_BANG!_ The gunblade was shot from his hand. "Eh?"

"Now what kind of angel would warm up to a overly boring kind of guy like you?" 

Squall looked the way of the voice and narrowed his eyes at his user. "I was told to look out for you, Nicolas D. Wolfwood."

The priest dropped his cigarette and light him another one. "And I was told by God today that I'd get a really naughty bunch of visitors." He gave a puff. "Now. . ." He flipped the buckle on his Cross Punisher and held id up towards the young man.

"No!"

Sora jumped up and between the two older men. "Don't shoot him! He's my friend! He's just confused! Don't shot him please!"

Squall looked at Sora's back. This boy, he was so pure, so innocent and good. He clutched his fist and looked to the side where his gunblade was. If he failed, she'd die. If he succeeded, everyone would end up dying eventually. What other way was there for him. He closed his eyes. _My angel. . . help me. . I don't know what to do._

Wolfwood narrowed his eyes at the too. The older one had closed his eyes and seemed to be in deep thought. The boy, he stood there with his arms wide open and his eyes determined. Both of them were away from their weapon. Wolfwood almost wanted to smile at this boy. Was this how Vash was, when he was this age? Some things never change. "Have it your way kid," he said. "But don't complain if you get killed. I'm not going to save you next time."

Sora's eyes soften and his tension settled. That goodness. . . .

He then heard something cock behind him. He turned his head and saw Squall had his Gunblade ready for battle once again. "Pick up your Keyblade, Keyblade Master," he said. "Show me you have what it takes to save the Master Wielder, and I'll let you live."

Sora smiled and walked over and picked up Oblivion. "Give me a little time?" he questioned. "Oblivion is starting to wear down. Some, I think it's this world. It doesn't respond like it does."

Squall looked over at the dark keyblade Sora held in his hand. "You're right, it doesn't. This isn't a fair fight. Fine, I'll let you find this new keyblade, and when you do, I'll be waiting for you." He turned his back to them and started to walk away. "And tell the blood baka, with Knives."

Wolfwood gave a twitch as he watched the young man known as Squall Leonhart walk to the edge the city. This is where he met his hell hound and jumped on its back as they took off together into the desert.

Sora fell to his knees and began breathing hard. He definitely wasn't feeling like himself. This world was taking a tone on him in some odd way. He was getting the weirdest of vibes ever. He felt as if someone was hurting something. . . . important. _Kairi. . . Riku. . . please, be alright._

He heard foot steps as the priest walked up to him. "Well, so you're the kid everyone was bragging about." He dropped his cigarette. "So, you're supposed to be the one that'll bring Faith, Hope and Love back to this Godforsaken universe." He looked down at the silent boy. "Maybe you should consider becoming a priest."

Sora looked up at Wolfwood. "Thank you," he told him, pulling himself back up to his feet.

Wolfwood just looked at him. "You know, you need a lot of work kid. You're way to soft. You kinda remind me of a certain needle noggin I know."

"What's that?"

"Hey!" The two perked up when they heard his voice.

"Speaking of the devil," Wolfwood laughed.

"The doggy ran away," Vash pouted. "By the way, Wolfwood, when did you get here."

He patted Sora on the shoulder. "I got in here just in time to save this kid from his so called 'friend.'"

"Ow." Sora winced.

"And Vash, this 'friend' of his," Wolfwood said. "He said he'd be waiting, with Knives."

Vash's kind face disappeared as he narrowed his eyes in rage. Sora looked up at the young man in confusion. This Knives, he definitely had a history with Vash. And from the look in Vash's eyes, Sora wished that Leon wasn't involved with such a man.

Vash turned around. "Hey where are going?" Wolfwood questioned.

"Where else?" Vash answered. "To Knives."

"Now wait just a moment," Wolfwood proposed. "Let's take care of the kid first. He looking for something.

Vash turned around and looked at Sora. "What are you looking for?"

"A weapon, and a whole. A Keyblade and Keyhole," Sora answered. He held up Oblivion. "Similar to this on, only not exactly the same design."

"A sword shaped like a key," Vash commented. "I know where to find this."

"Great," Wolfwood said. "Then we should be on our way now shouldn't we."

"Yes, we should." He and Vash began to walk off.

"Ano. . ."

"What is it, Sora?" Vash questioned.

"What about Zidane and the girls?"

-----------------

This was a very fun chapter to write. I can already tell that this is going to be a very very very long story. However I will take it step by step.

It's really hard for me to choose the characters that I want appearing in this segment. I had to put Wolfwood. My dearest Wolfwood, I love you. Of course you know I can't fit all of the Gun Ho Guns in here. That would take me forever to write about. And, sighs I don't think I'll be able to fit Legato-san in here, sadly. I do need to limit myself in some ways.

Well, what are you people hoping for next, neh? More on this little segment? A little on Midori with some Evan info in it? Wanna check up on Yuffie? And what of Riku and Mickey?


	9. Blind, But Now I See

The Heart's Balance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted material or characters in here. Copyrights belong to Square Enix, Disney, and their other respectable owners.

The copyrights for Final Fantasy characters also belong to SquareEnix.

The Chronicles of Narnia and all related characters are copyright C. S. Lewis.

I do own any original characters, keyblades, stories, items, ect. They are copyright me, Adrianne Masling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Blind, But Now I See

Riku flinched. Where was he? He couldn't see a thing. There was darkness all around him. Darkness everywhere. It was true, the Keyblade was the only thing that kept Riku's light burning.

_What's going to happen to me?_ Riku though in his subconscious_. Am I going to be in Darkness forever? Will, will I loose my heart. No! No! I want to see it! I want to see the light! Where is it?! Where's my light?!_

He felt himself look around in the Darkness, but he saw something. That smallest light. Just enough to give the silhouette of a figure standing in front of it. Who was that figure? He edged closer to see who it was, reaching out. He wanted so bad to touch that light.

Slowly the figure began to turn around. . . .

"Aaaahhh!" Riku sat up screaming and holding his head.

Micket quickly ran to his aid. "Riku, Riku! Settle down!" He tried to coax his friend, but Riku kept holding onto his head and screaming.

"Where?! Where is it?! Show me!" he yelled.

"Riku, please!" Mickey begged, he grabbed onto the teenager's wrists.

Riku, feeling the touch of his friend began to settle down. He kept breathing hard and looking strait down. Mickey let him go Riku put his hands down and clutched the blanket that was over him. "Mickey. . . what's wrong with me?"

"You're alright, Riku," Mickey said. "We were able to get away. We had some help, and that witch ran with her tail between her legs. You'll be alright, don't worry. You've been sleeping for a few days now."

"No," Riku said. He began to shake uncontrollably. "I'm not okay, Mickey. There's no light. I can't find any light." He looked up at where the mouse was. Mickey was taken back completely by the sight in front of him. Riku's eyes lost their color and pupils to them. They were just a pale grayish blue. Riku was blind.

The silver hair boy held up his hand against his eyes. "I can't see anything." Mickey slumped. The White Kingdom Key had guarded Riku's light more that in one way. Of course the light in his heart was saved, thanks to their rescuer. Still, the keyblade was destroyed, and with it was the young boy's sight.

Mickey didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to comfort Riku. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in the young boy's head right now. He couldn't imagine the pain he was feeling. Without that knowledge, he could not comfort his friend.

Riku continued to feel at his face and he touched his eyelids. It was worse than he imagined. He thought that he was still sleeping, but no he was awake. He was awake, and still, there was no light to be found. He couldn't see. . . he couldn't see. . .

"I'm. . . I'm really blind," he said in complete awe. He could feel his eyes become watery and tears began to flow down his cheek. Here he was supposed to be saving the world and now he was sitting there, completely blind, completely dark, and completely useless. The Keyblade was gone. Even if Sora and the other Keyblade Hero got to Kingdom Earth on time, there was no way he and Mickey would make it. It was hopeless now, all was hopeless. _Kairi, I'm so sorry_.

Then the door opened. Mickey turned around. "Oh, it's you," he said. He gave a slight bow. He didn't know why, but he felt he just had to. This one's presence was just so great that he felt he needed to. "Thank you so much for saving us and everything else you've done for us."

Riku felt the presence as well, though he choose to block out the majority of it. He knew someone was there, but he didn't want to feel what that someone was offering.

"I heard he had awoke," the powerful, but warm voice stated. He walked over to Riku, his huge paws padded the wooden floor. "It is good to see you well."

"Well?!" Riku demanded. "Well?! Does this look well to you!? I can't see! I'm useless now! Baka, you should've left me for dead!"

He did not raise his voice at Riku. He did not at all grow angry. He was so patient. "Have you lost hope already, Riku?" he questioned.

"There is no hope," Riku stated turning his head away.

"There is always hope."

Riku didn't reply.

"Stand up."

Riku turned his head back to the voice. It was a stern command he was given, but it wasn't harsh, and it had this odd gentleness to it. Riku couldn't help it, as much as he wanted to rebel to the command, he complied without argument.

"Reach out and touch, my face. I am right in front of you."

Once again Riku couldn't argue against the strong, warm voice. He reached out his hand. It contacted with his face. The first thing that shocked Riku was he felt fur. He felt fur and a muzzle. He used both hands and felt around until he came to a mass of hair behind his rescuer's ears. "You're a lion," he stated. A rather large lion he was indeed. He was face to face with boy and he only stood on his four paws.

Riku lowered his head. "What does it matter?" He looked strait ahead at the lion blindly. "I can touch. . . but, there's no light."

"Close your eyes," the lion told him.

Riku did as told. It was still the same darkness, but he still reached out again to touch the face of the lion. Riku gasped as his body was flooded with warmth. He felt so awesome and so good. His spirit was suddenly lifted, and in the mist of the blindness of his closed eyes, he _knew_ there was light there. No, he didn't see the light, but he felt it. He felt it's warmth, his gentleness, and it's love. Riku begin to weep. It wasn't because he was sad though, it was because he was happy. He was so happy. A moment ago he felt so lost, and so broken. Now, now he felt so warm, and so full of life. He felt. . . . loved.

"There are more ways to see light then with eyes alone," the lion said.

Riku pulled himself closer to the lion. "Who are you?" he questioned.

The lions eyes softened even more than they already were. "You know who I am already. In every world, I am called something different. Here, I am Aslan."

"Aslan," Riku sounded out the name. However, it didn't sound right coming out from his mouth. "My Lord," he said, it had sounded better than that of Aslan. "Thank you."

Mickey stood there and watched the boy have the tender moment with the large lion. It was an odd sight to see, but then again he didn't have room to talk. He, himself, was a three foot told mouse, he was quite an odd sight to see.

Riku opened his eyes, he started to feel the light fade when he did. At this notion he instantly closed them again. "You depend too much on your eyes," Aslan told him. He looked over at Mickey. "In that drawer there is a blind fold, bring it to me."

Mickey nodded and did as told. He too, didn't know why he had to listen to all of the lion's commands. He just couldn't say, "no." Sure, it could've been the result of fear. He did witness what Aslan has done to the remaining heartless, and how Jadis was struck with fear herself. However, it wasn't out of fear. It was quite simple, the reason was simply because he wanted to do what Aslan told him to do. He wanted to.

Mickey brought over the black blind fold. "Now, tie it around his eyes," Aslan told him again and Mickey did so.

"This will stop the temptation of using your eyes," Aslan told Riku. "Until you are capable on depending on your heart to see light than your eyes on your own."

Riku stood up and nodded. He turned his head in different directions. It was odd, without his eyes, everything seemed so more clearer to him. He "saw" better than he did before when he could use his eyes. Still. . . .

"Don't worry," Aslan told him. "I have one more thing for you. This will help you, Riku, defeat Jadis and move on so that you can restore the universe."

"Defeat Jadis?" Riku questioned. "Like this?"

The lion smiled, and Riku felt it. "I know you can Riku," Aslan said. "I have deep faith in you. You know, you remind me so much of a boy I used to know. His Faith, Hope, and Love were very strong. Stronger than any human's I have ever known. However, human he still was. Drained he was, he gave away all of his Faith, Hope, and Love, and no one ever thought of giving it back to him. Thus, he was drained, and now he's in a deep sleep, in need of awaken. You, Riku, your friend, Sora, and the boy's old's companion, the wolf girl, Midori, are the ones to do that. You are his Hope Riku. While Sora is is Faith. Thus, Midori his love."

"Eh, you're talking about Evan!" Mickey realized. "You knew Evan?"

"I've always known Evan," Aslan replied. "I still know Evan. It is Evan however, who has forgotten me."

"Lord!" Riku called. "I'll never forget you! I promise! You've saved me. I'll never forget you. I'll always love you! I'll always have faith in you! And I will keep hoping."

Aslan smiled at the boy. Such a brave boy. "Get dressed, Riku. Meet me then in my courtyard when you are through. I have kept your cape that the faun has given you. I have provided you with new clothing."

The lion turned and walked from the room.

"Riku. . ." Mickey looked up at him.

"I can do this, Mickey," he said. "I will keep hoping."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was going to make this chapter a little longer but I decided to split it into another one. I want to go back to Midori soon and of course to the Kingdom Heaven group. Then there are the girls, Yuffie, Dagger, and Kairi. Let's see what you fella's want.

So at any rate, I'm not sure that everyone has realized what.. . well Who Aslan represents in The Chronicles of Narnia and how C. S. Lewis portrayed the great lion. If you do, then you totally understand why Riku is reacting the way he did. I don't like to come out and say it directly, for I know there are a lot of readers that aren't the same as myself, and take Aslan in a different way that I do.

Hopefully though, you, my readers are starting to notice my own allusions in this story. They are greatly inspired by the wonderful mind of C. S. Lewis. -


	10. Hikari

The Heart's Balance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted material or characters in here. Copyrights belong to Square Enix, Disney, and their other respectable owners.

The copyrights for Final Fantasy characters also belong to SquareEnix.

The Chronicles of Narnia and all related characters are copyright C. S. Lewis.

I do own any original characters, keyblades, stories, items, ect. They are copyright me, Adrianne Masling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Hikari

Mickey walked back into Riku's room to see if he was ready to go and see Aslan. To his surprise the boy was gone. "Riku?" he questioned looking around the room. He began to grow frightened. Where could a blind boy go to?

He quickly ran out of the room. It was dangerous for Riku to be out on his own. Especially without his sight.

Little did Micky know, he had nothing to worry about. Riku may have lost the ability to see colors and light, but that didn't stop him. He was walking down the corridors that led to the courtyard. He had never been in the castle, but he knew where this courtyard was. It was simple, he just followed the warmth of Aslan's light. Where Aslan was, was were the courtyard was.

He didn't bump into anything either. He knew it was all there. He knew the difference between the things around him, if there were alive or not. He knew the light and darkness of the people he walked by. He could even tell the difference if they were humans or not. Just by their hearts. He could _see_ the light and darkness of people's hearts.

Riku smiled to himself as he continued to walk down the corridor. He was beginning to grow glad that his sight was gone. He could tell things he couldn't tell before when he used his eyes.

He stopped and reached out, opening the doors in front of him. It was amazing. It was as if he was gaining a sixth sense the more he walked forward. He knew he was outside. He could feel the warmth of the sun that was touching his skin and black clothing. He knew Aslan wasn't far. Thus, he continued to walk.

Riku began to think. Wasn't it cold when he and Mickey first came here? The land was covered in snow. However he could tell he was walking on soft grass and that the sun was as warm as it was back on his island.

He stopped when he knew he was in Aslan's presence. It must've been him.

Aslan sat there at the edge of the courtyard looking on at the vast mountain range in front of him. "I see you've made it in without any problems." He turned and looked at Riku. "Just as I thought."

Riku bowed his head in respect of the lion lord. "You, you had said you have something for me?" Riku questioned.

Aslan nodded. "Yes, I do." He sat on his haunches and held out his large paw to Riku. "Give me your hand."

Riku did as told. Grasping the big paw as best as he could. He suddenly felt a strange amount of light and energy forming between the two of them. Riku turned his head towards their hands, in habit, to see what it was.

He could feel his hand grasping onto a piece of metal, and handle.

"Riku, I present to you, Hikari."

Riku grasped onto the object and pulled it towards him holding it upwards. "A keyblade." He turned his head to Aslan. "But how? The White Kingdom Key was destroyed. I thought we could only obtain the next one with the use of the that one."

"All things are made possible through me," Aslan replied.

Riku turned his head back to Hikari. "Hikari," he said it's name. "Light."

"You're companion, Mickey, need the other key to wield the next one," Aslan said. "Yes, it is true you were the original Keyblade Master before your friend Sora. You were supposed to be Evan's successor. However, you could not properly wield a Keyblade because your eyes kept you from seeing the truth; the truth between darkness and light. It was because your own light was sealed inside the White Key. This blade, I made particularly so that it would break easily on purpose. So that you're light would be unsealed. Yes, you lost something through the process, sacrifices must be made. However, you gained much, much more. You have gained the power to be the one who you were meant to be. And, the power to release Evan."

Riku took his hand and grazed it across every inch of Hikari. He did this to create a mental picture of the blade in his mind. It was even more beautiful than Oathkeeper that Sora once weld. "You . . .you created the Keyblades?"

Aslan nodded. "I created every single _good_ Keyblade."

Riku took a few steps back grasping Hikari. He then took a swing. It was so light and so easy to use. It almost felt like he was swinging around a feather. This blade was amazing.

"With this you can find the Keyhole and defeat the one who waits for you there."

"Jadis?"

Aslan shoot his head. "No, leave Jadis to me. There is another waiting for you there. Remember, this opponent, he isn't doing this from his own will. Jadis and her companions have a spell on him. Very similar to the one that was put on you."

Riku nodded, understanding. His ears then twitched at the sound of footsteps running towards him and heavy breathing.

"Riku!" Mickey breathed. "Riku, you shouldn't be running off like that. It's so dangerous especially with your handicap."

Riku turned and smirked at Riku. He threw Hikari to rest on his should, and but the free hand on his side. "Handicap? Mickey you must've gone blind. I don't see anyone with a handicap here. "

"Eh?" Mickey looked up at him confused, and blinked a few times. He noticed the Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Now, c'mon, let's go find the Keyhole and get going," Riku said. "Evan is waiting and I'm read to kick some ass."

Aslan laughed in good amusement. The boy still had a few things to work out on his own, but Aslan knew he would get the job done.

Mickey just stood there and blinked then looked at Aslan. "Lord Aslan, are you sure about this?"

"I'm more confidante in him than I've been in any one else." He gave a warm smile. "Riku is fully capable of this task."

He looked up at Riku and let the boy touch his noise again in adoration. "You have my best wishes, Riku."

"Thank, My Lord," Riku said. "For everything. You've saved me from Darkness."

The two turned around and began to walk away.

"Oh Mickey," Aslan said. "I have something for you as well."

"For me?"

Aslan nodded and held his paw up. A shorted, sheathed sword in his grasp. "This is a Wakisashi, a smaller form of a katana. This is a special blade I made myself. It won't cut mortal flesh, but it'll rid the Heartless of the all the worlds"

Mickey took the short sword from him and nodded. "Thank you, Lord Aslan. You have my thanks as well."

"The Keyhole is located inside of Jadis's castle," he told them. "I wish you both luck."

-------------

Yea, a shorter chapter than I had hoped for. But I can't write six pages all the time. I'm gonna jump back to Sora in the next chapter then do two chapters with the other characters.


	11. Tenshi no Ude

The Heart's Balance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted material or characters in here. Copyrights belong to Square Enix, Disney, and their other respectable owners.

The copyrights for Final Fantasy characters also belong to SquareEnix.

Trigun and all related characters are copyright Yashuhiro Nightow

I do own any original characters, keyblades, stories, items, ect. They are copyright me, Adrianne Masling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11:

Squall walked into the building. He left Cerberus at it's entrance. Not only could the hell hound not fit in the building, but Knives as specifically order him not to let the beast inside. He walked down the hall. Knives wouldn't be too happy that he left Sora live. However, Knives couldn't kill him either, he was too important to _them._

He walked into the other room. The blonde sat there. He didn't even look at Squall. "You let him slip through your fingers, you digusting human," Knives said. Only then did he look at Squall. Normally, Knives's glare would strike fear into the heart of anyone that he looked at. Not Squall, however. He had been through far worst in his life then a glare from a different being. He wasn't even quite sure that he was human himself.

"Don't worry," Squall said. "I'll get him next time. The Priest interfered. And, besides, it wasn't a fair fight."

Knives lifted an eyebrow at him.

"C'mon on Knives, not even you can deny yourself a good fight," he said. "The kid was useless with Oblivion. At least, with the new Keyblade I'll have myself a challenge."

Knives laughed. "That's if he ever gets to the new Keyblade. And, if I let you even take another wake at him. I might personally do the kid in myself."

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Knives glared at Squall again. How dare this inferior creature say such a thing to _him_.

"Let me remind you knives the reason why the lot you gathered the warriors of Hallow Bastion. It's because of Eidolons. Edilons are the key to defeating the Keyblade are they not? And only the people from Hallow Bastion can summon the eidolons."

"Yes, this is true." He looked away. "Let me also remind you, Squall. Betray me again and I'll make sure that precious angel of yours expreince eternal pain and suffering; in hell." Knives then began to burst out laughing. He continues to laugh and laugh.

"I can assure you, Knives," Squall sneered at him. "I will not do anything to jeopardize Rinoa's life." He turned around and began to walk out.

"One second Squall," Knives said. "I want to make sure." He snapped his fingers. "So _he_ will accompany you."

"Gee, I'm really glad you guys didn't forget about me," Zidane protested loudly.

Sora chuckled. "Sora, Zidane. I came for you straight from the battle, honest!"

"Sure you did," Zidane wrinkled his noise. "At least you could've left me with some pretty girls."

Suddenly Meryl whacked upside the head. "And what's that supposed to mean you little brat!"

"Ittai! Cut it out woman!" Zidane yelled at her. "And for the 100th time, I'm no kid! I'm 17 years old!"

"In other words a brat!"

Wolfwood puffed on his cigarette and watched the antics of the girls and the boys. He looked at Vash. "So where is this thing we're supposed to give him?"

Vash looked at Wolfwood. "July."

Wolfwood's cigarette fell from his mouth. "July?"

"I had hit it before I went after Knives, before I destroyed July."

Wolfwood lit another cigarette. "And what a convenience that the Lost July is only 20 isles from here."

"Wolfwood, do you know who that kid is?"

"Do you?"

Vash remained silent.

"The world is just full of surprises, ain't it?" He puffed. "However it's this Squall, . . .Leon. . whoever person I have my concerns about. The kid and him seem to have a connection." He looked over at the girls again. The little girl held onto Milly's hand tightly. It was odd that, that one little girl was the only survivor in the town. She kept a jewel hanging around her neck. "Odd indeed."

"What is?"

"Everything. Nothing as been normal around here sense those black things shown up."

"They're called Heartless."

Vash and Wolfwood looked at Zidane.

"They were all once people." He closed his eyes. "But their hearts were taken from them, and now there are mere Darkness. They're always Searching for hearts that aren't their own."

"So who's this Squall person, and the big dog that was with him?" Vash questioned.

"Squall Leonhart," he replied. "He called himself Leon for awhile. He's from the same world as I am, Hallow Bastion. The creature you saw with him was Cerberus. It's an Eidolon. In some places their known as Summons, Guardian Forces, Vespers, and Aeons. There are tribe sin my world, a Summoner tribes. They are the only ones in the universe that can summon these creatures."

"So Squall is summoning Cerberus?" Sora spoke up.

Zidane shook his head. "No, it couldn't be. There's no way that he can. He's not from that tribe." He looked at Sora. Which means he has someone here that is summoning Cerberus for him.

The little girl clutched onto Milly's hand some more and hid behind her.

"Hmm, little girl, what's wrong? Why are you so afraid all of a sudden?"

Wolfwood gave a puff of smoke. "Do the summoners have any special traits?"

Zidane began to think. "Well it all depends on the tribe. Why is that?"

Wolfwood threw down his cigarette, and walked over to Milly and the little girl. "Now, there." He stooped down. "There's nothing to be afraid of. What's you're name little girl?"

She didn't answer, only hid behind Milly some more.

"Now, don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," he smiled warmly. "This is a really pretty stone you have. . he reached out for it."

"Don't touch it!" The girl jumped back and got in a defensive stance.

Zidane narrowed his eyes and walked next to Wolfwood. He looked at the stone then looked up at the girl. "Alright, kid show yourself."

The girl backed up some more then there was a poof of smoke. Everyone coughed and blew the smoke away. It has made the illusion around the girl disappear.

"Eiko?" Zidane blink at the purple haired girl with the horn on her head. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Get back Zidane!" Eiko said. "I don't want to have to hurt you!"

Zidane put his hands on his sides. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm helping Squall-kun! Whether you like it or not Zidane!" She pulled out her flute. "I said don't come near me! If you do, I'll summon! And don't think I won't sick something nastey on you!"

"Stopping acting like a brat Eiko!"

Eiko took a few steps back, black shadows were coming from the ground around her. "Instead of worrying about me, you should worry about how to get that Keyblade, and Dagger." She took off running.

"Dagger? Eiko wait!" He attempted to chase after her but the Heartless formed in front of him. "Shimatta." He gripped his Daggers. "Alright Sora, let's move."

Sora nodded clutching Oblivion, if anything the blade still worked on these second rated Heartless. Vash moved to take action with the boys but Wolfwood put a hand on his shoulder.

Vash looked at him in confusion.

"This is their fight Vash," he said. "They may look young, but this critters are nothing to them."

Vash nodded and turned to look at the boys. Sure enough they were having no trouble with the Heartless. And soon enough all of the little black shadows were gone.

"Damnit!" Zidane cursed. "That little brat got away."

"Zidane, do you know her?" Sora questioned.

"Hai," He nodded. "She's from my world as well." He looked away. "I have no idea what her and Leon are thinking."

Squall perked up with the small girl entered the room. Her eyes were lifeless as usual.

"Looks like she was found out," Legato stated. Suddenly life came to Eiko's eyes and she looked up at the two grown men.

"No!" she yelled. "Stop this! You can't keep making me do this! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!"

Squall's eyes softened. Unlike him, Eiko wasn't strong enough to prevent the "higher powers" from controller her. She wasn't doing anything of her own will.

"It's too risky to have her stay in this world," Legato said. "I'd kill her, but the Master needs her summoning abilities."

"Send her through the time warp," Squall said. "I'm sure Kuja could find a better place for her." He watched as the child wept on the ground. He didn't blame her, he wouldn't want to be controlled either.

"I had already planned that," Legato stated. He motioned and Eiko was once again under spell. She quietly walked away. "She was never a hard one to deal with. You and that little monkey boy are another story." He glared at Squall, the laughed. "But what does it matter? We still have you none the less." He smirked and soon, very soon, the little blind runt and the rodent will be tasting our power at full strength when _he_ shows up at their door step."

Squall didn't say a thing. He hoisted his Gunblade on his shoulder. "Let's get this over with." He walked out and Legato followed. Squall of course didn't trust the deranged . . . . .person. He only trusted himself, and his strength.

Zidane looked behind him as the four of them made their way from the little town into the desert. "Hmm, are you guys sure it was alright to leave the girls all on their own?"

"Naturally, no matter how ugly you think they are, you're always worrying about the girl's first," Sora said.

"Hey, I can't help if I'm a gentlemen."

"Grabbing rears is rarely gentlemen like."

Zidane gave the younger boy a look of annoyance and put his hands in his pockets as the followed the two men. "Well, I suppose sense we're bringing you away from them, Heartless won't gather there and then they'll be alright."

"That means Heartless will surround the four of us instead," Sora replied in a gleeful, yet sarcastic way.

Wolfwood set his cross on the ground and turned to glare at the two of them. "Will you two shuddup? You're acting like a bunch of five year olds. Aren't you supposed to be saving the world or something?"

Sora and Zidane looked down a little ashamed.

"That's better," Wolfwood stated picking up his cross. "Now, if you too want to be treated like men, start acting like men."

Sora and Zidane looked at each other. Wolfwood was right. They haven't done anything but act childish sense they got to this world. _That kinda sounded like something Riku would say_, Sora thought.

Riku had always said things like that when they had all lived on their island. He always thought of himself more grown up than Sora. In a sense he was. However, Sora never surrendered to Darkness. Riku had.

Sora turned to look at the setting sun. He wandered if something like that would ever happen to Riku again? He hadn't seen his friend sense the door to Kingdom Hearts had closed. He hadn't seen Kairi either. He hoped they were both okay.

After a while of walking, night had set it's course and the little group came to the top of a san dune.

"Geez. . . ." Sora looked at the pile of ruin in front of him. He could tell that it had once been a huge city. However, it was nothing but a pile of rubble now. "What happened to this place?"

Vash turned around slightly to look at him. "C'mon what you're looking for is in there."

Sora nodded. Why had Vash changed the subject suddenly? He decided not to ask as he lead them down into the streets of rubble. "All these people. . ."

"None of them died," Vash said abruptly as they continued on.

_Vash. . ._

Zidane looked at the back of the tall man, and narrowed his eyes. He was starting to see what Sora wasn't. His eyes softened. _Vash? Are you even from here? From this world? _He kept looking at red coat. _I know how you feel, Vash._

The all stopped in front of one of the lesser destroyed buildings. There seemed to be a giant light bulb connected to it. "In here," Vash instructed.

Sora followed him into the building then into a room. Vash pointed and Sora ran to him pointing. He sighed at what he saw. This isn't it this isn't a keyblade. He ran his fingers across the imprint of where a Keyblade should've been. "It's already gone."

"Hold up Sora," Zidane said. He looked at the imprint then looked at the Oblivion. "Put Oblivion in there. I think it's Oblivion's imprint. Do it and let's see what happens."

Sora nodded and did as Zidane suggested. Suddenly Oblivion was sucked up into the container of it's imprint. "Wha?!"

Devices in the building started to move and light up. The "light bulb" seemed to even come to life.

Vash smiled. "Sisiter, I see you still made it." He touched his hand up and touch the glass. It seems like he was looking through the glass and the bright light. "I know you don't have much left, sister, but could you lend this boy something?"

There was a sudden flash of light everyone but Vash was knocked to their feet. When the light cleared Sora began to feel something in his grasp. He opened his eyes and stared wide eyed at the new Keyblade in his hand. "Tenshi no Ude." (Angel Arm)

------------------------

Well, I didn't want this chapter to be too much longer than my last one. Dum Dum Dum. I want to go back to Midori for the next one, though I'd be killing ya'll because Sora and Riku's next chapters they'll be in battles. And I have a certain someone special ready to fight Riku when he gets to Jadis's castle. Ssssshhhhh, it's a secret.


	12. Glimps To Past: Part I

The Heart's Balance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted material or characters in here. Copyrights belong to Square Enix, Disney, and their other respectable owners.

I do own any original characters, keyblades, stories, items, ect. They are copyright me, Adrianne Masling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Glimpse to Past: Part I

(written in Midori's 1st Person POV)

__

I had lost a lot memory from my life previous to when the Heartless appeared. What I remembered was what I was told. . .by Ansem. Of course there was those times where'd I'd dream as well.

I dreamed of what may have been my life. I dreamed of two people in my life. I dreamed of a man, who was anthro like me, and a woman who seemed to be human. They had also smiled in my dream, and I had always saw them from a perspective as if I was looking up at them.

In time, I had concluded that these fragments may have been my parents. May have been. . .

I did not worry to much about it. It was a past lost. I did not bother searching for things that were lost in my mind, or lost in my Heart. I only searched for the ones that were present in my Heart; present in my life.

What I remember clearly though, was how I forgot. It was Darkness. Darkness had channeled through my Heart and Mind and Soul. I had forgotten what had caused so much Darkness to take control of me. It must've been something horrible.

Some how along my line of Darkness I came to this world known as Hallow Bastion. It was there I had first encountered the Heartless. Once they had tried to steal my Heart but they couldn't. They just couldn't. Even I was too dark for the Heartless.

This had intrigued a man that lived there and studied the Heartless. His name was Ansem. Ansem took me in. I never knew he had, it's what I was told. He had used my body, my Darkness to study the Heartless, to dig into the Heartless, and at one point multiply the Heartless.

Even as I hung there in Darkness there was a piece of my soul that was always crying. It knew something was wrong. I knew this couldn't be right. And, I would cry.

Then one day I had opened my eyes. It was the first time I could remember using my eyes. I was looking at the back of someone, a boy. It was a boy not much older than I was. I had an age? I had an age.

He stood between me and Ansem. Ansem? Ansem? Yes I heard him call himself that in my dark sleep. He stood there, though I could not see the boy's face, I could see the unhappy look on Ansem's face.

"Who are you boy?" he questioned. "And why are you near my container?"

"Container?" the boy questioned. "How can you say that, she's a living being!"

"She has dead to the world as a Heartless is," Ansem said. "Her only meaning of existence is to aid me and my new discoveries on the Heartless. The Heartless fear her Darkness. I've learned to harness her Darkness, and use it to control the Heartless."

"If you plan on having her in any more of your experiments you'll have to go through me."

Ansem narrowed his eyes at the boy. It was obvious to anyone watching that this wasn't going to be pretty. Could this young boy honestly think he could stand a chance against one such as Ansem?

"Who are you boy?"

"I am Evan," the boy said.

.......God is good. . . . .

"I've been sent here to bring some light into this dark world," he said. "He as beseeched me with the finest and most powerful of gifts. Ones like you and these demons you call Heartless cannot ever hope in winning. He, with his love, faith, and hope, conquers all. You cannot defeat me."

Ansem narrowed his eyes.

Then there was a sudden flash of light and I closed my eyes to shield myself from it. I believed I had passed out after that. Because, the next thing I remember was someone picking me up and carrying me out of there.

When I had awoke I saw a camp fire blazing in front of me. I was laying down on the ground with blankets wrapped around me. I looked around at my surrounding area. I was in a wooded area.

"You're finally awake I see," a voice said. I knew this voice. "How are you feeling?"

I turned to where I heard the voice. My eyes met with the eyes of the silver haired young boy who had saved me from before. His eyes, they were a pale blue. He wasn't blind, I could tell that, because his eyes were dilating just fine. There was something about the paleness of his eyes that was interesting though. It reminded me of me.

"I. . .I'm fine. ." I said. I didn't know I could speak. I didn't know I knew any type of language. I rubbed my head.

"What's your name?" he questioned. "My name is Evan."

"I. . I don't know," I replied. "I don't know anything."

"Well, they may have something to do with the Darkness," he said. "Your Heart was drowned in it. It was still there, so you weren't a Heartless or anything. But, still you just assumed have been. If Ansem kept you like you were any longer you would've died from the Darkness."

"Ansem. . . ." I looked down. "I know that name. I don't remember anything before I fell into Darkness," I said.

"It's ok," he said patting my shoulders. "I don't want you strain yourself. You've had it rough."

"Evan?"

"Yes?"

"How did you save my Heart for the Darkness?" I looked up at him with begging eyes.

He smiled and gave me a wink. He then put his finger to his lips. "That's a secret," he said. "If I told you, I wouldn't be able to use it again for people like you."

I looked over his shoulder. "What is that?"

"Hmm?" he followed my gaze. "Oh that, that's a Keyblade," he said. "It's just a prototype right now. But, I'm going get my new one in a little while. Say, have you ever heard of someone named Aslan?"

"Aslan?" I questioned. Then I shook my head.

"Well, I'm going see him," he said. "Maybe he can help you with your memory."

I looked up at Evan. His smile was so sweet and so sincere. I knew. . I knew I could.

"Evan, I trust you."

Midori opened her eyes. It was still dark. The camp fire had gone down. She sat up and looked at her companions. The two of them were still sleeping. They were so funny looking. Even as an anthro she didn't attract the unwanted attention they had given them. She was going to have to take them to an old friend to take care of that.

She looked over at her Keyblade. She had already merged Jungle King with Kingdom Key. The last Keyblade of this world she need to get was Oath Keeper. That one was on Destiny Island. _Once I have them all, the blade will be Love. _She softened her eyes. She remembered the day that Crucifix split into three blades. Faith and Hope were up to Sora and Riku to find. She hope they were doing as well as she was.

She rubbed her head. Why did she dream of the day she met Evan? In the years she's searched for him, she never dreamed of him on that day. It was always when he left. She looked around. Could something be happening? Here ears twitched. Something was coming.

"So you're that excuse for a Keyblade Heroine that everyone is talking about?" Midori got to her feet as fast as she could and snatched Jungle King.

"Donald, Goofy!" she hissed. "Wake up!"

The two animals groggily risen. "Midori, what's up?" Goofy questioned.

"Someone it here," she said. She stared at the direction she heard the voice. It was a female voice.

She then stepped out with her chestnut hair, green eyes and pink dress.

"Aerith?" Donald questioned. "What are you doing here? Were you sent to help?"

She looked at him with an emotionless gaze. "No," she replied. "I was scent here to kill you." 

Midori gripped onto her Key Blade ready for the girl to try anything. Aerith held out her hands with the palms facing each other and closed her eyes. A red line formed in the empty space between them.

The others gasped when they noticed the fire starting to dance. She opened her eyes again and the fire shot up into the sky. It began to take shape and form.

"What's is that?" Donald questioned.

Midori narrowed her eyes to watch the form come clear. "She's summoning!" she warned, stepping back. "It's. . . Pheonix!"

-------

Yea I know short chapter. I'm really just setting up stuff. And I really don't want to put nothing else in this chapter. I'm going to continue it in the next chapter where Midori and Pheonix actually get a fight going on. Wee! The first battle with an Aeon / Edilion / Summon/ Guardian Force/ Vesper! Wee!

I know I'm insane. Actually the next chapter is gonna have some First person from our Evan. Hopes for ya'll to enjoy it.


End file.
